character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Marx
|-|Base= |-|True Form= |-|Marx Soul= Summary Marx is the main antagonist and final boss of the Milky Way Wishes in Kirby Super Star and its remake, Kirby Super Star Ultra. He had originally appeared as a small jester, somewhat resembling Mirror Kirby, bouncing on a multicolored beach ball. He asks Kirby to help him end a war between the Sun and Moon. Kirby listens to his plea and does what he suggests, completely unaware of Marx's ulterior motives. The jester then turns up just in time to send the final part of his devious plan into motion and simultaneously reveals that he used Kirby the whole time in order to gain control over Planet Popstar. Power and Stats Key: Base | Marx Soul Tier: Low 3-A | Low 3-A Name: Marx Age: Unknown Height: Unknown Weight: Unknown Gender: Male Origin: Kirby (Verse) Classification: Puffball, Cosmic Jester, Star Ally Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Alien Physiology, Flight, Teleportation, Enhanced Senses (As shown here.), Energy Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can affect Void Soul.), Body Control (Can cut his body in half to generate black holes.), Plant Manipulation (As shown here.), Intangibility (Can phase into the ground.), Limited Ice Manipulation (As shown here.), Laser Beam Emission, Power Bestowal (Turning enemies into allies gives them that exact same power. Can bestow individual elemental powers when using them himself.), Resurrection (Able to revive others via Revival Spell.), Passive Absorption (Absorbed NOVA's power and pieces after himself being defeated, moveless and having his body with turn off colors. This allowed him to "revive" from the previous state as Marx Soul and gain NOVA's powers.), Matter Manipulation, BFR, Cartoon Physics, Empathic Manipulation, Healing (Via Maxim Tomato.), Invulnerability (Via Invincibility Candy.) | All previous abilities, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Immortality (Type 7), Reality Warping (Absorbed Galactic Nova's powers.), Space-Time Manipulation, Wish Granting, Spatial Manipulation (The area where he's fought has dozens of warped nebula, the floor looks like his wings, the background is constantly being distorted and unknown parts of the zone blows up with his defeat.), Paint Manipulation (Can create balls of paint.), Limited Fire Manipulation (As shown here.), Regeneration (High-Mid; Can transform into dozens of drops of paint and attacks by launching himself. No matter how many drops are destroyed, he will always regenerate himself from that.) Attack Potency: Universe Level (Fought evenly with Kirby and aided in taking down Void Termina.) | Universe Level (Far stronger than before.) Speed: MFTL+ (Can travel across galaxies in his weakest form.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal Durability: Universe Level | Universe Level Stamina: Very High | Limitless Range: Interstellar Intelligence: Above Average (Came up with a plan and tricked the sun and the moon as well as Kirby to gain ultimate power.) Weaknesses: Insane. Others Standard Equipment: Beach Ball, Invincibility Candy, and Maxim Tomatoes. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Jester Ball Ride': Can creates a Jester Ball under him in which he rides. **'Ball Kick': Can kicks the ball at enemies. It will ricochet if it hits a wall, still damaging enemies. *'Prank Kick': Will trap and trample on the enemy or object under his feet, ultimately kicking it away. The thrown enemy or object works as a projectile. *'Time-Bomb Jester Ball': Can places a ball on the ground, which can be left to explode or kicked into a foe. *'Ball Kick Shot': Can creates and kicks a ball at a high speed that initially travels straight, then may bounce if it does not collide with anything. *'Radiant Flight': Can grows wings and hovers. The wings can damage enemies. *'Jester Ball Spit-Drop:' Marx spits a more powerful ball straight down. *'Black Hole:' Marx splits his body into half generates a black hole in the center. In Star Allies he stays splitted for the duration of the attack, as a boss he stays there for a while and then teleports away. *'Marx Megaspin:' Marx performs a unique dipping motion and spews arrow projectiles on the upswing. *'Marx Flip Ultima/Shadow Uppercut:' Marx jumps down into the ground and "becomes" an invulnerable shadow. He then blasts upwards. *'Rush:' Marx charges forwards surrounded by a rainbow aura. This can be chained in succession with other moves such as Marx Megaspin or Marx Flip Ultima. *'Teleport': Can contracts his body and teleports. *'Space Jump': A technique most Kirby characters have, Marx transforms into a small ball of energy which turns out to be intangible, he uses this power to mobilize himself or regroup with mates faster. *'Revival Spell': Initially, in the Team Kirby Clash mini-game, the Kirbys there could approach others Kirbys and heal them when being defeated, which meant falling into the floor with their souls leaving their bodies. This continued on the Team Kirby Clash Deluxe game with the Kirbys there even obtaining items to improve their ability to resurrect others. After that game, many characters became able to "Revive" defeated allies by doing the same process Kirby showed before, but this defeated allies don't lose their souls when falling and are instead just unconscious. Nonetheless, this technique is likely to hold the same properties previously shown. *'Friend Heart:' Obtained in Kirby Star Allies, Marx generates a Friend Heart which is then quickly thrown to his objective(s). This can be done an unlimited amount of times as well as repeatedly. Upon contact (or near it), the Friend Heart will generate a major change in the empathy of the being(s) affected to the point of making them change their morality towards being an ally to Marx. The Friend Hearts have also show to make feel objectives extremely happy, make them have a deep appreciation for the one who used a Friend Heart on them, generate clothes in others, work on robots, heal & purify others, operate without making direct contact to others' bodies as well as affect more than one being at a time, and, by the end of the main story in Star Allies, overwrite the multi-galactic morality changing effects Void Termina forces on allies, thus having the potency of its own morality & empathic manipulation scaling from Void Termina, who gets physically harmed by the Friend Hearts. (It should be noticed that Void Termina getting harmed by the Friend Hearts could be an specific weakness of his, a characteristic of the Friend Hearts, or both, this is left unclear.) The last function the Friend Hearts have is that their targets will immediately be bestowed with the ability the generate and use Friend Hearts with all previously mentioned characteristics. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Kirby Verse Category:Tier 3 Category:Male Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Aliens Category:Bosses Category:Tricksters Category:Clowns Category:Sadists Category:Reformed Characters Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Console Games Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Energy Users Category:Plant Manipulators Category:Ice Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Toon Force Users Category:Empathic Manipulators Category:Healers Category:Invulnerable Users Category:Immortals Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Manipulators Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Fire Users Category:Regeneration Users